


Pumpkin Spice is Great

by Fanderssides118



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Carnival, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanderssides118/pseuds/Fanderssides118
Summary: This was a commission from a friend on discord for logicality.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Pumpkin Spice is Great

It was finally October and since Logan usually put Patton in charge of date planning Patton had planned out every October date night for the whole month. They already went to the pumpkin patch, then the next date they carved them, the next date was baking pumpkin pie and pumpkin seeds. The next date was a cozy cafe date where Patton ordered a super sweet pumpkin spice drink and Logan ordered a black coffee with one pump of pumpkin spice syrup. Then was a triple date with their friends watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. Then a solo movie night where just the two of them put on onesies and ate sweet snacks while watching It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. 

It was now time for their date to their town's Halloween festival. This was one Patton had been looking forward to since October started. Logan and him went as the same couples costume every year, Sherlock and Watson, but like they do every year they switched up which version of Sherlock they did. This year it was BBC Sherlock and Watson. Patton loved how cute (and frankly quite hot) Logan looked in his costume. Benedict Cumberbatch paled in comparison to how beautiful his Lo looked in Sherlock's jacket and scarf. They got into Patton's minibus and headed to the festival. As they arrived Patton was vibrating in excitement for all the things they would do today. After they were parked, they walked to the entrance booth and paid the entry fee. Now they both were free to explore the fairgrounds. "Hey Lolo do you want to do rides first or fair food first?"  
"I'd assume we would want to go on rides first if we want to keep the food we eat."  
"You're right as always dear. What rides do you wanna go on?"  
"I have no opinion on the matter so it's up to you."  
"Hmmm maybe the haunted tea cup ride?"  
"Of course dear but I fail to see why a ghost would choose to haunt a tea cup," Logan pulled a confused face before seeing the excited look on his boyfriend's face and smiling adoringly. They made their way to the "haunted" tea cups with Patton giggling and dragging Logan by the hand. As they got into the cups Patton had such a big smile it reached his eyes and god did Logan love him. As they spun the teacups Patton was giggling so loud and that was so adorable that even Logan cracked a smile. 

When the ride was over they climbed out of the ride and decided to head for some food. They decided on some street tacos from a taco truck that was at the festival and for dessert they got "specialty seasonal pumpkin spice ice cream sundaes" (Logan found the dessert's title to be unnecessarily long). Next was the petting zoo which Patton loved. They had cows and chickens and pigs and some sheep and goats. Then they went on a "haunted" hayride. "I seriously fail to see what the haunted part is," Logan muttered despite the small smile on his face. The Hayride took them all around the festival and after that they decided to play some fair games. Most people didn't know this about him but Logan was extremely good at fair games, like scarily good. The trick was knowing how each game was rigged (because all of them were rigged) and exploiting the rigs weaknesses using physics. They kept having to make trips back to the minivan because Logan kept winning Patton the largest stuffed animal prize available. Soon every seat of the minivan (except driver and passenger) were filled with giant plushies of various animal species and Patton insisted on buckling each one in "for their safety". 

It was starting to get chilly so they ordered themselves two pumpkin spice hot chocolates. The next part of the date was watching the sunset from the ferris wheel. They stepped onto the ride and sat down. As they made their ascent Patton kept taking photos of the sunset to preserve the memories because he never ever wanted to forget his time with Logan. Patton had always had a hobby of scrapbooking but when he started dating Logan he'd had to buy a lot more supplies and scrapbooks because they kept filling up fast with pictures of Logan and pictures from their dates. They descended as the lanterns around the festival came on. 

They still had a while till the haunted house opened which was something Patton was looking forward to. Logan had heard something about them projecting a screening of Dracula on the side of a barn, so they headed that way. The movie was very fun even if it didn't match the book entirely. Patton definitely enjoyed the cheesy old timey "horror" special effects. 

The final activity before the haunted house was the fireworks show. They sat on some hay bales and Patton reached into his backpack to get Logan's ear defenders before the fireworks started. Logan put them over his ears, grateful that his boyfriend had remembered to pack them. Logan knew that there was no way Patton would ever forget unlike Logan, Patton had really good memory especially when it comes to the well being of his loved ones. Logan loved Patton so much, if he didn't hate loud noises he would grab a megaphone and let everyone everywhere know how much he loves his boyfriend, well the noise issue plus the fact that it would be a little silly and people would stare. Then again Logan's never cared if people stared when he's with Patton. As the fireworks started Patton leaned over to kiss Logan's cheek but accidentally bonked his head on Logan's ear defenders but was able to readjust to kiss his cheek properly. Even as the sky was streaked with colors, Patton still knew that the most beautiful part of this moment was Logan himself. Logan with his wide eyes admiring the colors and holding tightly onto Patton's hand. 

The fireworks show eventually came to a close and it was time for the final activity, the haunted house. They made their way across the fairgrounds to the large farmhouse that acted as a haunted house every year. Patton was so giddy with excitement he didn't notice Logan's grip on his hand tighten. The employee at the door gave them his scripted spiel before they entered the house. They walked through room after room, experiencing jumpscare after jumpscare and Logan kept getting more and more anxious as they kept going. Patton was starting to notice something was wrong so he squeezed Logan's hand for comfort as they walked into the final room. 

This room's theme was "mad science" and as Logan looked around the room he began hyperventilating seeing all the horrifying things labeled as experiments. Yeah he likes Frankenstein but that was fiction stuff like this was cruel and unfortunately very much can happen in real life. This wasn't science, this was horrible, no good scientist would do these things. Patton saw that Logan's breathing sped up and first he led him out of the house because he knew if they stayed there it would be impossible to help him. The next step was to get him breathing properly so he just started the breathing technique their friend Virgil showed them. Once that was under control the final step was to get Logan to the car away from everyone. 

Patton decided to start rambling about some random topic because that usually helped Logan focus on something else other than his own thoughts. As they got into the car Patton turned to Logan and asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"Not really, at least not yet."  
Patton would never push Logan into talking about something he didn't want to talk about, so he decided to keep rambling, mostly about his ideas for the Halloween party he was throwing. 

As Logan calmed down, he felt guilty about messing up the thing Patton was most excited for. "Patton, I'm sorry I messed up this date, I know you were really looking forward to the haunted house."  
"You don't have to be sorry I wasn't looking forward to this date because of the haunted house, I was looking forward to spending time with you."  
"I was already getting anxious with all the jumpscares but that last room… I just couldn't handle it."  
"Was it something specific that triggered it?"  
"I love science, it's my favorite subject but seeing all those horrible things done and claiming it's science, it really upset me, especially knowing there are people who do those things in real life."  
"That makes sense Lo, does this mean you don't want to watch Frankenstein this year?"  
"Frankenstein is fine because I know it's fiction but in that room everything just felt so real."  
"That's understandable."

The rest of the car ride went in silence as Patton drove them home. When they got home they unloaded all the giant plushies out of the car and into Patton's "office", which was more like a studio. Patton ran a hot bath complete with eucalyptus bath salts for Logan and started brewing some chamomile tea. Logan took his bath after taking off his costume and then got dressed in pajamas after he had dried off. They drank their tea while talking about what they wanted to do for the day after. Then they climbed into their shared bed where Patton fell asleep quickly and Logan read for a while before finally going to sleep himself.


End file.
